No Matter What, I will Always Love You
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: ShinoXOC. Shino is scared his best friend won't like him anymore. What he doesn't know is, no matter what, she always will. I don't own anything Naruto. Sad, isn't it? May be OOC for Shino, not real sure. Don't know a whole lot about him. I own nothing.
1. What is love?

**No matter what, I will always love you.**

**What is love?**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

This story takes place from pre-academy days to well past part two. Nothing bad happens during time jump either. (Sasuke is still a good guy. I have reasons.)

Aburame Shino and Shiranui Tenshi have been friends forever. They don't remember ever being apart, but then again when you are six years old, you don't remember much. So, one day while getting ready for class to start for the day, their teacher noticed something different about Shino. He was wearing sunglasses inside the school building. The only glasses that was aloud where prescription glasses. She then walked over to Shino and demanded that he removed his glasses. "I can't" he replied quietly to her. "Oh, why is that?" she asked in a more angry voice.

"My father said I am not allowed to remove them for a while."

"I don't care what your father said. You are not allowed to sunglasses indoors." That was when Tenshi stepped in between the two of them. "If he said he can't take them off, he can't them off."

Then the teacher grabbed both of them and took to see the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, this boy is refusing to remove his sunglasses inside, and this girl is interfering with me punishing him. I request that you do something about it." Lord Hokage then looked at the small group in his office. "Aburame Shino was a medical condition that means he must keep his glasses on, at least until his eyes heal. As for Shiranui Tenshi, she was defending her friend. Therefore, neither of them will be punishment. If you don't like it, you can quite teaching now." The teacher was upset, but didn't dare to disobey the Hokage, and therefore the three of them went back to their classroom.

Later at recess, Shino was sitting underneath a tree reading a book when Tenshi came over and sat down. "So, why do you have to wear glasses?" Shino looked at her and said, "I don't think you should know Tenshi- chan." Tenshi just looked at him and smiled, "Oh, why not Shino- kun?"

"Because it may freak you out."

"Please, I have an older brother who is training to be a chunin, and a father who is an ANBU and brings home his blood uniform all the time. I don't think anything can scare me."

"Do bugs scare you?"

"Some bugs do. Mostly spiders. But I like bugs. I like butterflies, ladybugs, caterpillars, bumblebees; unless the sting me, a lot of different bugs. So, no, not really. Why?"

"Because I have bugs that live inside of me."

"Okay? Tell me how."

"Are you sure?"

"No dummy, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. Yes, tell me."

"Alright I'll tell you. As you know this weekend was my 7th birthday. That is a special year for the males in my family. At sunset, my father and I went to our family prayer room an made our daily prayer, and then he laid me down a stone bed and told me, 'This may hurt a little, but it important for you and our family. This is you very special beetle. I will cut a small cut on you right arm and the beetle will craw into the cut and settle itself in the core of your chakra. Then you end up losing your regular eye sight because the beetle will take over your eyes. For a few weeks, you will have to go around wearing sunglasses and use your other since to get around. This is only until your eyes reform themselves to be like those of a bug. Once they have done so you will be able to not only see as a human will see, but when you close your eyes and tap into you chakra, you will be able to see like a bug sees. When you are not using your special eye sight, your eyes will look and function like normal. During those times you don't have to wear your glasses.' So you see Tenshi, for a while I have to keep my glasses on." Then he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I would understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Tenshi looked at him and smiled, "I told you. I like bugs, and I like you." Shino smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"Yep, just one thing."

"What?"

"Can I look at your eyes once they are back to normal?"

"Sure."

Years later during practice for the chunin exams, Tenshi went to look for Shino and his group. They where practicing in one of the indoor tanning rooms. She was wearing a white komodo with sakura blossoms all over it. Her long black hair was pulled up with sold gold chop sticks. It was her 13th birthday. Yuhi Kurenai, his sensei, saw her come in as her students where practicing their taijutsu. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked the young girl. "Oh, no thank you. I am just here to pick up Shino."

"Oh, are you two dating?"  
"Technically, no. We've decided that during the chunin exams it wouldn't be best not to date."

She smiled at the girl and said, "Well, seems smart. Alright, I'll get him for you." Then she yelled at her team and told them they where done for they day. When they started for the door, Kiba saw Tenshi first and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Kiba, you stink. Get off of me!" she yelled as she wiped her face.

"Aww, Tenshi, your no fun" said Kiba.

"Get off Tenshi dog boy before I sick my fleas on you" said Shino in a stern voice.

"Alright bug boy. Don't be so mean. So, Tenshi, what's with the komodo and gold chop sticks?" asked Kiba.

"Today is my birthday and tonight my family and I are having a celebration."

"Is- is Genma- sensei going to be there?" studded Hinata.

"Yes, my dork face of a brother got in this morning and doesn't have a mission for a week. You two are welcome to come as well."

"Na, I have nothing to wear, and I don't have any money for a gift" replied Kiba.

"Gifts don't mean anything to me. Neither does clothing. If you take a shower and change, you are still welcome" replied Tenshi.

"I'll think about it" replied Kiba.

At the party, Tenshi was sitting outside on the balcony when Shino found her. "Party's inside Angel." He was wearing a black and blue komodo with a beetle on the back, he also on regular thin flamed glasses so that Tenshi could see his brown eyes that she loved so much. "I know the party is in there, but I want to be here."

He took a seat beside of her and wrapped his arm around her. "What is bothering you my angel?"

She smiled and replied, "Is this really what we want?" Shino looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Us. Shino, I love you and I want to be with you, but as we are now, I don't think I want that anymore. I know we are in the middle of the chunin exams, but I just don't want this anymore." She was crying so hard it didn't take long for her cheeks to get red. Shino tighten his grip around her. "I love you too Tenshi and I agree." She looked at him confused and tried to wipe her tears, but he took his tissue and wiped them for her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't opened your gifts yet, have you?"

"No, you know gifts come after cake."

"Okay, you have a point. Good."

"Shino, you are not making any since."

"I know. Anyways, I am glad you have not opened them yet. Because I wanted you to open this first." Then Shino took out a small box. He opened it and turned and looked at her. "I love you Tenshi, my angel and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know we are young yet, so therefore this is not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. My promise to you to be there for you when you need me and to love you with all that I am. Will you accept this ring?" It was a tiny sold gold ring with a light pink heart shape pearl in the center. "Oh, Shino, of course I will." He then placed the ring on her finger and gave her a tiny kiss. "I love you Angel."

"And I love you Shino- koi" and she kissed him back.

Shortly after the exams, both Shino and Tenshi were both promoted to chunin. One day Tenshi went to see Shino. He and Kiba were practicing at one of the training grounds near the river. "Shino- koi!" exclaimed Tenshi as she approaches them. He stopped and Kiba was about to make a move and Shino threaten him fleas. "You really need to quit doing that" said Kiba.

"Says you" replied Shino as he turned to see Tenshi.

"Tenshi, is that a vest?"

"Yep, I thought that it would be nice wear a uniform. Always dreamt of it and now I can wear one."

"Well, it looks nice on you."

"Thanks, so how about that dinner?"

"Oh, I forgot about dinner Angel. I was asked to teach a class this afternoon."

"Well, I'll let you go for now, but you owe me" she kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back. "I promise, I will make it up to you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll let you and Kiba practice, and I'll see you later." She smiled at him and he at her and then she left. Little did either of them know, that would be their last meeting.

TBC…


	2. Love is

**No matter what, I will always love you**

**Love is…**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Lurking in the shadows was a group of Sound Ninja. They knew of Tenshi's powerful skill as a weapons expert and the keeper of the special kekkei genkai know as Fire/Ice Crystals. A technique that their leader, Orochimaru, wanted to take from the girl, but was unable to when she was younger, because she did not master this technique until she was 11 years old. She knew something was wrong as she walked down the path to town. She reached for her kuni, when her arm was grabbed. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No, I believe not" said the ninja as he stabbed her in the back and then tied her hands and hung her by her neck from a high tree limb. Within minutes she was dead, and her chakra pored out of her body and into a container.

Meanwhile back at the training ground…

Shino fell to the ground in horrible pain. "I didn't even hit you!" exclaimed Kiba.

"I know you didn't. It's Tenshi, she is dying" said Shino in a painful whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Her promise ring and this necklace connect our two charkas. It let's us know when the other is injured, or nearly dead. I can feel her dying."

"What do we do?"

"Find her brother."

"Right" then Kiba ran to find Tenshi's brother, Genma. They ran back to the training ground to find Shino was gone. They tracked him and found him. He was looking up at a tree branch. "She's up there" said Shino when he felt them near.

"Is she alive?" asked Genma.

"No, she is dead. I'm sorry."

"There was nothing you could have done. Come on, let's climb up there and bring her down." They climb the tree and brought her body down. They checked her over and Genma discovered that his sister's chakra was not in her body.

"Someone stole her chakra. It was not removed like it should have been. This is the work of Orochimaru."

"I believe we have a problem" said Shino.

"I know we can't save my sister, but we have to get her chakra back. It holds our family's kekkei genkai."

"Let's go" Shino picked up Tenshi's torn and battered body and carried her back into town. _"I am sorry my angel. I could not save you. But your brother and I, along with Kiba, will revenge your death. I promise you. I love you my angel and I am sorry."_


	3. Finding your soul mate

**No matter what, I will always love you**

**Finding you soul mate**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

It took less than three hours to get the parties together to get Tenshi's chakra back. They had Kida, Shino, and Naruto in one team. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Genma were on the other team. They fond the Sound's village due the knowledge that Sasuke gained while with them for almost a year. He was dressed in all back, and was wearing the headband of the sound ninja. "Aww, Sasuke- chan, how nice to see you" said Orochimaru as he approached him. "Yes, my lord. It is nice to see you" replied Sasuke as he bowed down to him, while all the while thinking, 'Gods, this better work.'

"So, have you decided to come back?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, my lord. I received you note stating that you had the chakra belonging to Shiranui Tenshi, the keeper of the rare kekkei genkai, Fire/Ice Crystals."

"Yes my child, come with me" then Sasuke followed him to a dark room. Orochimaru then made Sasuke lay down on a thin mattress and had him stripped him down to nothing and then took a knife and started to cut his arm with a knife made from a bone, when Kakashi, Genma, Kiba, Shino and Naruto burst in. "What is going on here?!" exclaimed Orochimaru. "We are here to take back what you stole from my sister" replied Genma. It was a long fight that involved Naruto using his summering, and Kakashi using his. Finally, Orochimaru was dead; they had the Tenshi's chakra and took it back to the village. Shino stood by the bed that Tsunade laid Tenshi's body on. He removed a piece of hair from her face. "Oh my angel, I wish I could have saved you. I know retrieving your chakra won't bring you back my love, but at least it will give all of us a peace of mind. I love you my angel and I always will" then he left. He no sooner got out the door until he hit the ground. Tsunade ran to him and took him to the emergency ward. They examed him and they found that he had a necklace that seemed to be holding a sprit or a soul, she wasn't sure. She removed the necklace and took it to Tenshi; if she was right the sprit or soul was not Shino's, but hers. She made sure she had the container that held her chakra in it. She placed the necklace and ring on Tenshi. As she suspected the necklace held her sprit or soul. It left the necklace and right into her body. She then open the container and her chakra also went into her body. Within in moments, Tenshi was gasping for air. Once Tsunade was able to give her some oxygen and she calmed down, she looked at the girl and said, "Glad I figured it out."

"I am glad you figured it as well."

"So, how did you do it?"

"Not sure, all I know is that Shino can't live without me, and I can't live with him. He is my soul mate, and I am his."

"Well, however it was done, I am just glad it will work. You wait here and I'll go and get a worried young man and your brother."

"Thank You" and then Tsunade left.

Genma waked into his sisters' room. He was about to cry, but instead he smiled. "I thought that you were dead" he said to her as he approached her bed.

"Not dead, just in between the here and now."

"I am glad you are not. You mean to much to me Tenshi- chan."

"I am glad I am not either Genma- chan."

"So, what now?"

"I am off until further notice, and I am going to rest until my chakra has been restored. Then I will train for a while until I am back to as normal as possible."

"Well, that's good to know. Get better and I see you later."

"Genma?"

"Yes Tenshi?"

"I love you dork face."

"Yeah, I love you too" and then he left.

After Shino woke up he started to cry, Tenshi was dead.

Tsunade came in.

"Shino- chan, can I show you something?" asked Tsunade.

"I suppose so" replied Shino. Tsunade got a wheelchair and took Shino to Tenshi's room. "Tsunade- sama, I don't mean to be rude, but I can't stand to see my angel's dead body right now."

"Your angel is alive Shino- koi" said Tenshi, causing Shino to look at Tenshi, who was now seating up.

"Tenshi- chan?" asked a shocked Shino.

"Yes, Shino- koi, I am alive."

"How?"

"Your necklace and my ring. They held my soul."

"Your soul?"

"Yes my love, my soul. You are my soul mate and I am yours. You and I can't live without each other."

Then Shino, with the help of Tsunade, got up and walked over to Tenshi and gave her a hug and cried into her shoulder. "Oh my angel, I love you."

"I love you as well Shino- koi."

TBC…


	4. Knowing that you will be loved forever

**No matter what, I will always love you**

**Knowing that you will loved forever**

Five years later…

Tenshi was nervous. She was in the brides' dressing room and her mother was helping her into her gold and white shiro-maku with the Shiranui Family Crest on the back. Her hair was pulled up in the tradional way. Her brother and father walked in the room. "Everyone is here Tenshi" said her father as he walked up to her. "You look beautiful my little angel."

"Thank you papa. You and Genma look nice. I am shocked that he's not wearing his headband, nor is her chewing on his needle."

"Yes, well, I told him if he didn't, he could sit at the children's table" at this Tenshi laughed at her brother. "Get it all out now Tenshi- chan" yelled her brother.

"Sorry Genma- chan, but I can't help it." Genma just rolled his eyes, and then help his sister off the footstool and then he and their father, followed by their mother and they walked Tenshi to the chapel doors.

When the doors open, Shino looked down the isle and saw his beautiful bride. He couldn't help but smile. When she looked up at him, she too smiled. He was dressed in a black and blue robe, silimular to the one he wore for her thirteenth birthday, and he had those some thin framed regular glasses on. Finally, they would be wed.

After the wedding the young couple went to the hot springs and gardens for their week long honeymoon. Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Genma were sitting outside of their room watching the couple make love to each other, until Tsunade found them.

"I don't believe you. Especially you Genma, your own sister."

"Sorry, Tsunade- sama, I guess I shall blame my pervert ness."

"Alright, get back to town."

deep sigh "Aww!" exclaimed the men as the got up and went back into town.

Fin


End file.
